Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 November 2015
08:02 Ah yes 08:02 The ded chat 08:13 No 08:13 I am still alive and back. 08:13 Sup 08:13 Chat is undead.... 08:14 ...probably unleaded... 08:14 Of course. 08:15 Oh yeah. I forgot my daily lyrical saying of "Sia - Alive" every time i survived school. 08:15 I'm gonna start now. 08:15 BUT I SURVIIIIIIVED 08:15 Ok 08:15 I'M STILL BREATHING 08:15 I'M STILL BREATHEN' 08:15 I'M STILL BREATHING 08:15 I'M STILL BREATHIN' 08:15 I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!! 08:15 I' 08:15 I 08:15 I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEE!!!!1 08:15 I 08:15 Upload what you did on YouTube, okay? 08:15 I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! 08:15 I 08:16 I'M ALIIIIIVEEEE!!! 08:16 Done 08:17 Fin 08:21 Done, you're still alive. 08:24 Sup 08:25 A quote from the past: 08:25 "It's official, males are incompetent at keeping chat alive" 08:25 - Insert Your Name Here, Oct. 28, 2015 08:26 He's definitely lying. 08:26 I can make the chat alive just by hosting a game. 08:26 TOP THAT INSERT 08:26 Heh 08:27 But still, I'm busy. 08:27 With Wiki stuff. 08:45 Sup 09:02 It's all about the ded the ded 09:03 Yeah 09:04 Now i'm gonna reply in song lyrics but replaces some words with "ded" 09:04 IIIIII'M GONNNNAAAAAA DEEEEEEDDDDD FROM THE DEEEEEEDDDDELIERIERRRRR 09:04 CAUSE THIS IS DEEEEEEEEDDDDD DEEEEEED TONIGHT' 09:17 Sup 09:20 inb4 Pinkgirl234 comes back and leaves this dead chat. 09:23 Now then 09:24 This chat is good. 09:24 It needs more fruits.... 09:24 ...and I will be in bot mode now. 09:24 So..... 09:24 Smile this dead chat. :P 09:26 Yesss.. 09:26 He is finally dying.. 09:26 Imitater will win this. 09:26 Yappat used Resurrect! 09:26 Its Super Uneffective! 09:27 AWikiBoy help me revive chatt! 09:28 YES, 09:28 Chat is reviving! 09:28 @AWikiBoy521 Its happening! 09:28 Yes 09:29 The answer is still no though. :P 09:29 Yappat, a former random Mage who is an it. 09:29 Aw. 09:29 BUT its happening! 09:30 Red Stinger is gonna diez, 09:30 Nah 09:30 Imitater won! 09:30 inb4, Yappat is eaten by the zombies. 09:30 Wait? 09:30 Banned? 09:30 Wait, I got reported? 09:30 Uh oh.. 09:30 Nah 09:30 Just eaten. 09:31 hola granolas 09:31 OH NO 09:31 I GOT REPORTED 09:31 Supback 09:31 by Cooler 09:31 oh no 09:31 happy from fairy tail got reported 09:31 noooooooo 09:31 Huh? 09:31 Oh 09:31 Since when is Emotion can be a cat's name now? 09:31 You know Cooler? 09:31 He used to make RPs 09:31 That face looks Happy though. :P 09:32 I watch anime too 09:32 And he abused his Rollback power to remove my posts purposely 09:32 I don't. 09:32 Not much. 09:32 And he always exclude me from any forum tame 09:32 The only thing I know anime is western anime. 09:32 game, even if ifs not owned by any 09:32 Like Cory in the House. 09:32 wow 09:32 I used to think Cooler was cool 09:32 Ew, cory in the house 09:33 Too bad he has "cooled" off. 09:33 Sup 09:33 Cooler is annoying rollback 09:33 hai 09:33 hola pizza eata 09:33 power abuser and uses it directly on me 09:33 But that's in the past. 09:33 yes i am the eater of pizza 09:34 He never got banned 09:34 But atleast he "cooled" off 09:34 hi 09:34 I just beat Neon Mixtape Tour 09:34 CLUB PENGUIN IS FNAF 09:34 IKR 09:34 wat 09:34 The Halloween Party tho 09:34 Did you see halloween oarty? 09:34 Yes 09:34 i wish thyme warp was real so it can send us to the update future 09:34 I don't play CP anymore. 09:34 The corrupted spooked me like gah 09:35 I play CP because I like trolling the entire server xD 09:35 I don't get banned, but its fun saying COME HERE FOR SECRET 09:35 Then you see little kids fall for it, like its their favourite thing.. 09:36 And BOOM 09:36 You bait them for .. 09:36 Oh wait. Chat is dead. 09:36 Great. 09:36 Nah 09:36 I seeing it. 09:36 Lolwut burger, I want to ask a favour 09:37 Can you do -2 to Redstinger? 09:37 Please! 09:38 I want to kill him for killing Winter Melon in Hurt and heal game! 09:38 Nah 09:38 He isn't the type for Blog Games. 09:38 waiting for updates,it burns 09:38 Unless otherwise. 09:38 I don't play games anymore 09:38 I'm more of a chatdweller nowadays 09:38 Aw.. 09:39 Well, I know why you stopped contributing to Count to 100 before lolwutburger posts 09:39 i would love to be on chat all the time but school :/ 09:39 I decided to ignore that post to mess with the players 09:39 :D 09:39 :( 09:39 Eeeeeevil. 09:40 2 evil 4me 09:41 @Lolwutburger 09:41 Worth the forum edits to help get Forum Mod. 09:41 I don't really want Forum Mod though 09:41 Not just you though. 09:41 I confused 09:41 Since I'm not in the forum anymore 09:41 Why does PVZ Character Creator Wiki not block under 13 and this wiki does block under 13. 09:42 ? 09:42 I feel confused... 09:42 Hey 09:42 That should be implemented. 09:42 Which? 09:43 As making a Wikia account requires a user to be 13+ in the Terms of Use. 09:44 So uh, they broke TOU? 09:44 I will now be in Bot mode. 09:44 Bot mode? 09:44 There is it, but it ain't that strict http://prntscr.com/91409j 09:44 Its removed? 09:46 I don't see the image 09:46 Oh now I see.. 09:46 UGGGGH 09:46 I am stuck on that Flower level on Neon Mixtape tour! 09:46 One just before spore shroom. 09:46 which level? 09:47 oh tht one 09:47 I hate those breakdancer zombies? 09:47 Actually I finished that on first try 09:47 They kick gargantuars and they kicked one directly onto the flowers. 09:48 I pelted the Gargans with Stunion, Stallia then surrounded it with Phat Beets 09:49 and then killed it with a cherry bomb 09:49 I used Spikerocks to get the Breakdancers out before they could kick anything 09:51 Its pretty frustrating, since I am not that familiar to NMT 09:52 I started 2 days ago and finished today 09:53 O_O 09:53 I have been on that for loke 09:54 like, a month. 09:54 Probably because I was busy finishing other worlds xD 09:54 I was at Pirate Seas when I came back to the game 09:54 Then I finished the worlds within 2 months 09:55 Guys, Celery Stalker has degrades now 09:55 rlly? 09:55 Its hard to notice, but they have 09:55 I show 09:55 Oh I saw those! 09:55 I thought it was just design 09:56 AND.. 09:56 YES!!! 09:56 DONE 09:57 WITH 09:57 NMT 09:59 when will part 1 of the next world come? 09:59 waiting is hard 10:00 I believe November 17 10:00 Pintata Sneek Peaks start 11th 10:00 or tommorow 10:00 ugh,ill finish it within 2 days 10:03 I got a picture of a Frozen Cherry Bomb 10:04 Aw, they beat me to it 10:04 But atleast its almost unfrozen 10:05 okay gtg bye 10:08 hilo 10:11 Might as well rest here for a while, oh wait chat is dead! 10:12 Anyway, I finished 5 out of the 20 pages needed for my 20-page essay given yesterday that's due the week after next week, and I honestly want to get it done this weak instead of being lazy. 10:13 *week 10:17 Hilo TULO ! 10:17 *hugs him* 10:17 Hello! 10:17 *hugs Pinkie* 10:17 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Chrysalis 10:18 Aww... 10:19 You want teekles? :P 10:19 Nope! Hee hee! 10:19 I gotta do this essay for Araling Panlipunan but I wanna rest at the same time! 10:20 Is the esay gonna be long? 10:20 * essay 10:20 And thank Arceus it's required to be in English and not in Tagalog! 10:20 20 pages minimum, 5 pages per topic. 10:20 I finished Gender Equality already, and now I still need 3 more topics. 10:21 Great, I just came on chat and I already have to go. 10:21 Wth? 20 freakin' pages?! 10:22 I had a 27 page Laudato Si essay last quarter and I didn't even do it, and it only had 1 week to be done! 10:22 This school wants us to be more lively these days. 10:23 Dang. They can only make us do essays 10:23 in intermediate papers 10:23 They make us do them in Google Docs. 10:24 And many of my classmates are shameless copy-and-pasters. I try to never copy-paste nowadays. 10:24 Easier process then? 10:24 Yeah, unless if you're trying too hard to be original. 10:25 I'm trying to make all of my words unique because copy-pasting only make your life worse. 10:26 I believe copypasting is not allowed 10:26 back? 10:26 from the grave 10:27 Only in Science on this school. 10:27 Miss Clarissa gives lower grades for people who copy-paste but doesn't give automatic zeroes. 10:27 ^ Best consequence 10:28 Our Music teacher freaking encourages it. 10:28 Is it bad I just found out a new song from a yaoi MEP from YT? 10:28 Nope. 10:29 (as in she encourages copy-paste, kinda) 10:29 I did not even watch the whole yaoi MEP anyway sooo... :[[]]P 10:29 Okay...? 10:29 Also how is everyone else here? 10:29 What the heck is a MEP anyway? 10:44 And that's the end of him. 10:45 My condolences... 10:45 Yeah! *sheds a tear* 10:45 I am fine, it's laggy. 10:45 Anyway Primilla screamed and at the same time cried. Good thing no one else heard her 10:46 Yes Wintah. ;-; 10:46 *hands over tissue for the issue* 10:46 RIP 10:46 SO that night, Primilla rested beside his dead body. When she woke up, the body is gone but there was a flower that grew beside her 10:46 Return If Possible >:D 10:47 Noooooooo..... 10:47 The death quote would have been more touching if it had ellipses and all of that like the Fire Emblem series has, but it's already depressing enough. 10:47 That's beautiful. 10:47 I got Error 400 again when I needed to see this again..... 10:48 The tune of the "Smile Song" is for some reason stuck in my head. 10:48 Knowing that was his body that transformed into a plant, she planted him out, placed it in her basket and proceeded to head to flee yo Cloth Kingdom. Just like what heer husband told her. 10:48 Too bad Pink isn't a repeater on this. 10:48 I just missed a bunch of text. 10:48 Iamarepeater ? 10:49 And no Pink, I wrote that you cannot repeat this story that I missed again. 10:50 Thanks to Error 400 (Bad Request). 10:50 Yo UG 10:50 I can copy and paste them into my memo notepad. 10:50 Just check the logs 10:50 No. 10:50 :3 10:50 It's not recorded. 10:50 Hi o/ 10:50 I got Error 400 when I tried to record that. 10:50 @DatDramaPlant, you got a triple rekt! >:D 10:50 at least my art was in the school newspaper today 10:51 Wait when does a WIntah Melon have hands? I remembered Winter Melons got no hands in the game. >:D 10:51 November is a good month for me so far 10:51 those be leaves, PG234 10:51 Yo Insert 10:51 Hello 10:51 Looks llike hands >:D 10:51 @Pinkgirl234 10:51 Per what I wrote about the "unrecorded part". 10:51 Supback. 10:51 @Pinkgirl, if that's so, then feet >:D 10:52 I got 500 ms edits today 10:52 A quote from the past: 10:52 "It's official, males are incompetent at keeping chat alive" 10:52 -Insert Your Name Here, Oct. 28, 2015 10:52 Grats 10:52 Yeep 10:52 I was proven completely correct 10:52 And MK's response is this.... 10:52 Thankfully pinkgirl is here 10:52 All caps? 10:52 Winter Melons can't walk: They stay rooted to the ground. >:3 10:53 He's definitely lying. 10:53 I can make the chat alive just by hosting a game. 10:53 TOP THAT INSERT 10:53 -MysteryKing, Today @ 4PM 10:53 I knew there's all caps 10:53 How is that possible? Magic? 10:53 Unless there's a winter melon boss in GW2. 10:53 To be fair his games are not interesting to me 10:53 Totally did not do that. :P 10:53 He is just trying too hard 10:53 I got caught in the middle of a pop quiz hosted by him. 10:53 And I wasn't allowed to answer. 10:53 :/ 10:53 I copied the whole tragedy to my memo notepad. 10:53 That was my first time on chat. 10:53 TOP THAT MYSTERYKING! 10:53 - AWikiBoy521, 6:53PM Nov. 10, 2015 10:54 GTG. 10:54 Wintah care for a PM? 10:54 See ya. 10:54 Byo DDP 10:54 Bye DramaForumGamer 10:54 @Pinkgirl, sure, y not 10:54 Nah, Pink Magic won't do., 10:54 You guys can have fun in PM 10:54 She isn't magical to me. 10:54 I'll be here waiting for something 10:54 Oh really? Then check this! 10:54 Pink Magic is just Photoshop'd Magic. 10:55 PM = PM 10:55 PuffyMuffins ? 10:55 Yes@ 10:55 *Yes! 10:55 @Pinkgirl, remember what FlyHax said.. 10:55 Yeah. 10:55 Puffy is Photoshop'd Magic too. 10:55 PM = PM = PM 10:56 Don't worry. I don't abuse it 10:56 Ok 10:56 I see. 10:56 Then, Pink Magic is Puffy 10:56 Everyone likes puffin 10:56 Since one of her avatars is Pink. 10:56 That's why Photoshop'd Magic! 10:56 How else does Photoshop'd Magic? 10:57 Sometimes I call her a PuffyMuff-shroom 10:57 UG aside. 10:57 Yo PVZBronyGod 10:57 And Puffy 10:57 I just call her puff 10:57 inb4 PVZBrony leaves again 10:58 we all know he will 10:58 Test 10:59 TOld ya he'll leave 10:59 Because anyone can't stay in chat forever >:D 10:59 ^ True true tjat 10:59 >tjat 10:59 That's what I've been saying a few days ago 10:59 Some just lasts longer than others (lenny) 11:00 Oh the Lenny 11:00 Nah 11:00 Lenny is back 11:00 I can do that. 11:00 Wintah 11:00 bring in dee matches nao 11:00 Ok 11:00 Just leave the Computer for 24 hours and waste some cash. 11:00 *gives matches to PG234* 11:01 Augh, it's raining again :/ 11:01 Pink Matches..... 11:01 Yes 11:01 Pink heaven 11:01 * Pinkgirl234 lights the lenny emote on fire 11:01 PM = PM = PM = PM! 11:01 Pink fire to be exact >:D 11:01 Prime Mediterranean... 11:01 ...nah 11:01 How long can you last is le main queestion 11:01 I CHALLENGE 11:01 PINKGIRL 11:01 TO A 11:01 MAGIC BATTLE 11:01 DUN DUN DUN 11:02 shaolin showdown 11:02 * Pinkgirl234 declines 11:02 Plot Twist: It's a FART BATTLE! 11:02 Since Farts are also magic. 11:02 Ew 11:02 See? 11:02 YOU CANNOT DECLINE 11:02 -CHALLENGE STARTED- 11:02 brb gotta restart pc to update drivers 11:02 Wiz Roof ELELELE! *shoots magic* 11:02 Chrysalis care to PM the story you coppasted on Memo Pad? 11:02 inb4 Pinkgirl is going to ingore that. 11:03 @Pinkgirl234 11:03 Stop stealing what I have done right now. 11:03 Oh no wintah came out too fast 11:03 LOLwut? 11:03 Nah 11:04 Rip wintah 2015-2015 11:04 b4in there is "smartphones". 11:04 "He came out too fast" 11:04 It should be: 11:04 "He was killed by Pinkgirl234's hug and tickle." 11:05 XD 11:05 Instead 11:05 Makes sense >:D 11:05 "He couldn't resist pink magic" 11:45 Can they be blown by Blover? 11:45 Perfume shroom has horrid recharge 11:45 I like this world :3 11:46 Omfg Primal Nuts shield thing 11:46 A stone 11:46 yep 11:46 With Wall Nut carved into it 11:46 they havent reached metal age yet 11:46 Why were Peashooter, and Wall-Nut so useful in the past? 11:47 Then comes the present 11:47 BAM 11:47 SHITTY PLANTS 11:47 :D 11:47 Because we were noobs back then 11:47 LOL 11:47 Blover can be used with Raptor 11:47 same why how dinos turned out to be chickens 11:47 And I think it can be used with Stego 11:48 We were more naive and stupid 11:48 I like how Primal Pea is pre-selected on day 1 11:49 Blover works with Raptor :) 11:49 Chance to stun zombie? Where do I sign up? 11:50 The things I love about Primal pea 11:50 Powerful 11:50 Stuns Zombies every hit 11:50 Sometimes slows zombies 11:50 Interesting Design 11:50 11:50 Things I don't like 11:50 Slow firing 11:50 Can't it just blow the damn raptor away? 11:50 No -.- 11:50 RAPTOR PLEASE 11:50 Can zombies kicked by Raptor be blown away by (blover) ? 11:51 Are the Primal Plants exclusive? 11:51 That's what I've been thinking 11:51 too 11:51 God I hope not 11:51 They have no reason to 11:51 Perfume shroom has a reason to be world exclusive 11:52 Perfume shroom has horrid recharge rate... 11:52 Yeah 11:52 And Perfume-shroom is like Hypno-shroom but for dinos 11:52 Primal Pea: *shoots zombies back* 11:52 Raptor: *shoots zombies forward like 3 times in a row* 11:52 Primal Pea: -.- 11:53 I don't care if the thing can lock down a lane if there are still 4 more lanes with zombies rampaging 11:53 Aaaaaand Cold Snapdragon? 11:53 Back from AFK land 11:53 WB Pinkie 11:53 Per Pink, coincidentally. 11:53 Primal Pea when using plant food 11:54 Shoots 60 peas? 11:54 Primal Pea: GET BACK. GEEEEET BACKKKK 11:54 No 11:54 it only shoots like 11:54 6 or 5 or something 11:54 But they push zombies back 11:54 wat 11:54 ok 11:54 5 supercharged rock peas 11:54 Ah...... 11:54 It's like from Chinese version 11:54 ...the spoilers.... 11:54 ....it burns.... 11:54 gtg 11:54 Byo Citro 11:55 byee 11:55 Abandun shiip 11:55 backsies 11:55 Backzie? 11:55 backsies 11:55 Anyone want a back scratch? >:D 11:55 11:55 Welp, gtg too o/ 11:55 bye 11:56 Nah, just kidding >:D 11:56 okay 11:56 Yo Mr.imp 11:56 i slept 11:56 playing video games 11:56 and i am suprised 11:57 I just noticed how huge the chins of my OC's parents are 11:58 Heh 11:58 Wow, two Error 400s in a row while doing the bot's job. 11:58 like they aren't gigantic like Fred from Scooby Doo's chin 11:58 and whos that bot 11:58 but they're still quite longer than everybody else's 11:58 what bot 11:59 uh oh here he is again 11:59 da doorspammer 11:59 Yo Keen 12:00 welp 12:00 i better go kill myself 12:00 jk 12:01 Wait, Awas back temporarily? 12:01 *A 12:01 Well.... 12:01 Supbacks 12:01 what, it didn't worked 12:01 hola dudola 12:17 Nes... 12:17 ....Never Simple Source.... 12:18 ...Dead Chat, Part 38 12:20 Ok I'm going to test wikia map feature now 12:20 Supback 12:20 I need to create a map for a wiki of mine 12:20 @Insert 12:20 Test driving it, eh? 12:20 And damn does borrowing puff's wiki help 12:23 Supbacks 12:23 Except Wintah 2015 11 10